Sick Cycle Carousel
by ShastenRothe
Summary: Ian ignores Chris's warning and continues to channel Kevin, however as he progresses the channeling is no longer voluntary. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**
1. Spinning

Ian blinked as he sat up, trying to recall the evening's earlier events. There wasn't much to remember though. All that he remembered was being sucked into a dark room then waking up to find Chris Ramsey in his face. What a pleasant sight to wake up to; the weasel himself. A dull pain still lingered in Ian's head, not nearly as severe as before. He pulled himself to a sitting position at the end of the couch to find the spinning feeling that had overcome him earlier was gone. Deciding to find Lucy, Ian stood and headed towards the kitchen where he heard voices. As he entered, he found Lucy sitting at the kitchen table with Danny, attempting to spoon- feed him a jar of baby food. Danny sat, tight jawed, in his highchair.  
  
" Come on Danny. You've got to eat. Eat some for Auntie Lucy," she cooed as she tried again and still Danny refused.  
  
" You've got to do the little airplane thing or he won't eat any of his baby food," Ian instructed as he sat down across from Lucy.  
  
" Ian! You're up. How are you feeling?"  
  
" My head's not spinning anymore if that's what you're asking."  
  
" Well that's good. Do you need anything?"  
  
" A few Aspirin would be nice. I'll take my turn at force feeding my stubborn son," Ian offered, taking the spoon from Lucy's hand as she exited to the bathroom.  
  
" Come on Danny. Here comes the airplane." Amazing Danny opened his mouth and allowed the strained peas to be shoved in.  
  
" Now that's a good boy," Ian said with a smile as Lucy walked back in holding the Aspirin bottle. As Danny's cheeks poofed up, she sensed what was coming. Immediately he opened his mouth, spewing peas all over Ian's shirt.  
  
" Did the airplane trick work?" Lucy asked with a laugh as she handed Ian two Aspirin.  
  
" That's not how it usually goes," he explained as he swallowed the pills.  
  
" I'll watch Danny while you go change your shirt." Ian managed a grateful smile as he ran upstairs to the guest room. He stripped off both his sweater and pants after discovering green flecks on his black jeans as well. Ian replaced the outfit with a black turtleneck and a pair of khakis. Stepping into the adjoining bathroom, he splashed a few handfuls of water on his face and went back downstairs to find Lucy and Danny sitting on the floor, playing with a stack of blocks.  
  
" So Scott has Christina for the night?" he asked as he sat beside Danny.  
  
" Yeah. She and Serena are having a 'big girl' sleepover," Lucy explained as the doorbell rang.  
  
" I'll get it," Ian said as he stood up and walked to the door. On the other side stood Chris.  
  
" What are you doing here Ramsey?"  
  
" Yeah, Chris," Lucy spoke up, " What are you doing in my house uninvited?"  
  
" I came to see how you were doing Ian."  
  
" That's funny. I could have sworn that you just said you wanted to see how I was doing. The Chris Ramsey I know wouldn't give a damn about how I'm feeling."  
  
" Look Ian. I know it's a shock that I actually have feelings. Like I told you earlier, I was a friend of Eve's. I know she'd be worried if she knew what was going on with you. I owe it to her to make sure you stay alive."  
  
" Save it Ramsey. I'm doing just fine. The room isn't spinning, you only have one head, and my head is reattached to my neck."  
  
" Well I can that you don't want me here, so I'll go. Just remember what I told you."  
  
" Sure. I'll remember," Ian joked as he showed Chris out. 


	2. A Side of Tylenol

A light breeze ruffled Ian's hair as he pushed Danny through the park in his stroller. He had called Chris earlier who had granted him three days of leave to recover. Now he had three free days to do whatever he wanted to do with his son. As they headed for the swings, Ian's phone began to ring. As he slid Danny into a swing, he pulled his cell out.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Ian, it's Lucy."  
  
" Lucy! What's going on?"  
  
" I was wondering if you and your beautiful son would like to meet Christina and I for lunch at the Recovery Room."  
  
" Lunch sounds good. Let us finish up our ride on the swings and we'll be there. Okay?"  
  
" See you there," Lucy replied as Ian slid his phone in his pocket.  
  
" What do you say Danny? Would you like to go eat with Christina and Lucy?" Danny looked into his eyes and giggled as if saying yes. Ian refastened him into his stroller then headed for the Recovery Room.  
  
Lucy whirled around in her chair as a set of hands landed on her shoulders.  
  
" Oh, it's just you Ian. I thought it was K-E-V-I-N," she said, eyeing Christina.  
  
" I know you still miss him," Ian replied as he sat down and put Danny in a highchair.  
  
" Hey guys," Frank said as he walked over. "What can I get you?"  
  
" Tell him what you want Christina," Lucy instructed.  
  
" I want a grilled cheese and French fries and chocolate milk. Please and thank you."  
  
" You're welcome. Lucy? Ian?"  
  
" I'll take a Caesar salad with Italian dressing and a glass of water," Lucy ordered.  
  
" Okay, Ian?"  
  
" I'll take a Caesar salad as well with ranch dressing along with a glass of water and two Tylenols if you can manage."  
  
" I'll see what I can do," Frank said as he walked off.  
  
" I thought your headache was gone!" Lucy hissed.  
  
" So did I," Ian said as he rubbed his temples.  
  
" Do you want me to take you over to GH so Chris can take a look at you?"  
  
" That's not necessary Lucy. I just need some Tylenol."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Positive," Ian replied as Frank came out, holding a bottle of Advil.  
  
" Hope this helps."  
  
" You're a godsend," Ian replied as he downed two Advil and handed the bottle back to Frank.  
  
" I'll have your orders up in a minute," he said as he headed for the kitchen. 


	3. Trance

Thirty minutes later as Ian and Lucy were finishing their salads Christina exclaimed, " Mommy! I'm done! Can I have a quarter now to play Pinball?" " Yes sweetie, you can play Pinball now. Take this dollar to Frank and ask him for four quarters. See if he'll watch you play so you can show him how good you are," Lucy commanded. Christina scrambled out of her chair and walked up to Frank. " My mommy says you need to give me four quarters. That's this many!" she exclaimed, holding up her hand. " That's a good job. You're four aren't you?" Frank asked as he handed her the money. " Yup. Mommy says you're supposed to watch me too." " Okay," Frank said, shooting a look of gratitude towards Lucy who smiled. He loved spending every possible minute he could with his daughter. Meanwhile as Christina had her attention focused on the whirling noises of the game, Ian and Lucy were 'discussing' Ian's headache. " I still think we should call Chris," Lucy insisted. " Lucy! I'm fine!" Ian snapped. " Are you sure?" " I. I'm fine," he replied as his vision began to blur. As he blinked his eyes a few times, Ian's brain was sucked into a white fog. " Lucy! Can anybody hear me? Somebody! Please help me. I need to get out of here!" a distant voice screamed in despair. " Kevin is that you? Where are you?" Ian exclaimed. " Help me! Get me out of here! I need out. I'm not staying with you Rebecca." " Kevin, tell me where you are!" Another voice triggered Ian's train of thought, causing the white fog to fade. " Ian! Ian!" A woman shouted. As he opened his eyes, Ian realized he was in the fog no longer. Lucy sat in front of him, shaking his shoulders. " Lucy? What's the shouting for?" Ian exclaimed. " You seemed to be in a trance. Are you okay?" " I'm just fine," Ian said as he stood. Immediately a searing pain sliced through his head, causing him to stumble. Grasping onto the table, Ian said, " I've got to be somewhere. Would you mind taking Danny home?" " Of course I'll take him home. Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale." " Just take my son!" Ian screamed as he left the restaurant. 


	4. Where Are You?

The ER doors swung open as Ian staggered inside. The pain had intensified since leaving the restaurant and it was more than certainly stronger than the day before. He slowly approached the front desk where Chris sat alone. " Christopher," he gasped. " Ian! Are you okay?" Chris asked as he walked around to Ian. " It's getting worse. Please. Help," he said as he started to collapse. Quickly Chris stuck out his arms and pulled Ian into an upright position. " Let. Me. Lay. Down." " Just a few more steps and then you can rest," Chris said as he helped Ian into a nearby room. Carefully he slid him onto a bed then began hooking up an EKG to his chest. " What were you doing when this happened?" inquired Chris. " Lucy and I were.having lunch. I slipped into.some kind.some kind of trance." " On a scale of one to ten how much worse is the pain compared to that you were experiencing last night." " It's a lot worse than last night," Ian said as Chris picked up a phone. " Hold on. What are you doing?" " Ordering all the tests we should have run last week." " Just give me some Morphine and let me sleep it off. I'll be okay." " No. You're going to stop being so god damn stubborn and let me do my job. You're the patient now and I'm the doctor. I get to make the decisions and my decision is that you're staying here until I give you further notice. Now shut your mouth and let me do my job." " Great bedside manor you've got there Chris." " So I've been told," Chris replied as he hooked up an IV and injected a needle of Morphine into it. " You should be feeling better soon. I'll be back in a few minutes after I run this vial off to the lab." After Chris had left, Ian slammed his head back onto an overstuffed pillow. " Where are you when I need you Eve? I've never been afraid before, but right now I am. Where are you?" 


	5. Giving In

Thirty minutes later Chris returned holding a manila folder in his right hand. " Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he sat down on a stool. " A little. So what's the scoop?" " Ian, I'm concerned with your condition." " How so?" " What your system is going through isn't normal. Even the world's strongest person couldn't withstand the amount of shock your body is taking. Each time you channel Kevin it takes its toll on you, both mentally and physically. Your blood pressure, heart rate, and pulse rate are very abnormal." " We've been through this before. Now get to the point Ramsey." " Ian, I'm afraid if you keep channeling Kevin it may cause a serious brain aneurysm. Your body not to mention your brain can't handle the pain that is released. In time, I believe it will kill you." Ian was in complete silence as Chris finished his sentence. " Can I leave now?" " Didn't you just hear a word I said Ian? This can kill you! You can die if you keep straining yourself." " Ramsey I heard what you said. I'll be careful." " Being careful isn't going to cut it," Chris said sternly. " I'm a doctor. I can take care of myself. Now let me go!" Ian explained as he sat up and swung his legs over the bed. As he stood, a wave of unbearable dizziness caused him to sway. " You can't even walk straight you're in so much pain!" " I just got up too fast," Ian claimed, trying to reason with Chris as he took yet another step and stumbled. " Thornhart, get back on the gurney while I go find a nurse and have you admitted." " Chris, that's not necessary," Ian argued. " Fine. You win. I'll just go chase down Alan and tell him what's going on. Maybe if you hear it coming from him, you'll listen." Giving into the pain, Ian pulled himself onto the gurney and said, " I'll stay." " Good," replied Chris, "you're finally seeing it my way." " I'm not agreeing with you, I just can't deal with Alan with this headache." " Is it still bothering you?" Ian nodded. " I'll have the nurse up your Morphine after you get moved up to your room." Ian managed a weak smile as he closed his eyes. 


End file.
